Elrics Come Back
by FMAdude
Summary: Edward Wants to find the Staff of Izumi and to get across then gate


**WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION!**

Elric's Come Back

Summary: Envy had killed Ed and now he is on the other side of the gate with his father. This is where the story opens.

**Ch. 1 Elric is down for the count!**

"Damn it! This book says nothing about how to get back through the gate. Gosh all it tells me is that 'The gate is very mystical. It was used over 100 years ago by alchemist' Ugh! Don't they know people are still using alchemy today? I mean this book it so stupid. ARG!" said Edward Elric. He picks up his book and puts it on the ground. Then he walks over toward the wall and claps his hands together creating a gun by alchemy. BANG! BANG! "You stupid thing! Die! Useless information anyways," screamed Ed. Papers go flying everywhere and one lands on Hohenheim.

"Will you stop, your giving me a headache! Gosh I know the book is useless but I didn't think you would kill it. I mean its just a book whatever did it do to you. GEEZ! Sigh same old Ed I see. I mean you did have my temper but I didn't think you would use it over something stupid like this," said Hohenheim.

"What do you think your doing here? I don't want you around. You need to leave like you did before remember, oh wait how could you remember. You ran off with another tramp. I'm shocked you just didn't block us out of your memory. I don't want you here. LEAVE!"

"Can't we talk about this? I know I wasn't around when you and Al were growing up but there is no reason to yell at me now. We need to worry about the present not the past"

"I said leave!" Ed turns his auto-mail into a sword.

"Ed come on do you really want to kill me?"

"LEAVE or DIE!"

"Well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get" Hohenheim draws a transmutation circle on the ground. He transmutes the ground into a sword as well.

"AHHHHH!" they say both running towards each other.

"What's the matter shorty, can't you keep up with your old man."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! You'll get it now!"

He runs up and swings at is dad but he misses completely and his dad swings back at him. "I cannot believe you did that!" Ed falls over grasping a fake wound.

"OMG Ed are you ok!"

"He he I'm fine but you wont" Ed turns over revealing that there was nothing there, he stabs Hohenheim right into the heart.

"Ed why…why…wh…. w gasp"

"Now I cannot believe you fell for that one. That's what you get for calling me short. Now I can get the main reason why I did this." Ed reaches into his dads left coat pocket and pulls out a worn Philosopher's Stone. "It should have enough power to get me across the gate. But first I have to obtain the staff Izumi had left behind when she died. I think I can remember where it is. It should be at her house, if its still there"

**Ch. 2 Izumi's Shrine**

"Hey youngster! Shorty can you come help me cross the road," said Charles

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU OLD PERSON!" reacted Ed.

"Don't jump down my throat 'cus your short. It's not my fault sonny. Now can you help me or not. I'm wanting to go to the shrine of Izumi,"

"What did you say? There's a shrine of Izumi! Where is it?"

"Why should I tell you? You yelled at me so I'm not saying a word NOW HELP ME ACROSS!"

"WHAT NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHERE IT IS!"

"ALL RIGHT SHORTY I WILL sticks his tongue out"

"IM NOT A MIDGET OR A SHRIMP OR SHORT"

"WELL GROW SOME AND THEN MAYBE YOU WONT GET MADE FUN OF YOU STUPID MIDGET!"

"UGH!"

"Why do you need to go there anyways?" asked Charles

"She is a relative of mine. We were sad to have her go, but have you ever heard of something of the Izumi's Staff?"

"UHHHH you don't need to talk about that! It's supposed to be haunted by the ghost of Izumi"

"_Ghost of Izumi? Yea right I bet she would never stick around here. _Is it at the shrine?"

"Like I said I'm not going to show you where it is. It's for the best. Now if you want to know where the shrine is, then you better follow me!" 5 minutes pass and no one has said a word. They finally arrive at the shrine. It's a huge looking museum. It has a 6ft surrounding wall that looks over 100 years old (it cant be but it looks it).

"WOW! Is Izumi's body in there?" asked Ed

"You ask a lot of questions since you're a relative?" responded Charles

"Well I mean I am a relative but I'm doing a project, I really never met her, and both of my parents recently died so I couldn't ask them."

"Oh, no she isn't buried in there."

"Hmm _it looks like an easy place to steal the staff but I will come back later tonight just to make sure I wont get caught_."

"Are you coming in?"

"No! But thanks for showing me where it is OLD MAN!"

"No problem You SHORTY MIDGET LITTLE SHRIMP hehe"

"Ugh do you want to get beat up you old man!"

"Go hang your self"

"I'm going, no thanks to you"

Ed walked away gawking at the shrines beauty when he ran right into a pole. It knocked him out for 5 hours but no one cared to help him. He awoke when the shrine immediately closed.

**CH. 3 Izumi's Rod**

"Ugh! Where am I? Oh YEA Dur I'm in front of the shrine. He he and its closed! Time for action" Ed walked to the side of the wall and clapped his hands together and transmuted a hole in the wall. plain stare "Gosh how deep does this wall go!"

"Hey shorty, what'cha doing?

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME."? Charles walks up. "What do you think your doing here?"

"It's a free country I can walk wherever I please so" sticks his tongue out "But shorty why are you trying to get into the shrine, the rod isn't in there. He he. If you remember"

"WHAT! You didn't tell me anything"

"I didn't oops. He he oh well never mind."

"Now please tell me old man or I will kick your butt."

"If you could reach it"

"I AM NOT SHORT"

"What ever you say"

"So are you going to tell me where it is or are you going to make fun of my height"?

"I'm going to insult you some more its more fun" Ed giving Charles EVIL stare

"Do you really think I'm scared of that"?

"Show me"

"You're an alchemist aren't you?"

"Yea… Are you going to tell me?"

"So do you know about the ancient gate?"

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"The "Gate" you know the alchemist's way to get between dimensions."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you tell me where the "Rod of Izumi" is then I might remember something… HEY why do you want to know about the gate anyway?"

"I have my reasons… but I wont tell y-"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because your short and I'm not going to tell you because I'm going to show you."

"I am not SHORT. _How do I know this isn't a trick…oh well_ but thanks old man"

"I AM NOT OLD! MY BODY IS"

"WHAT? DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE?"

"What! No I had come across the gate… more like I was sent across the gate when I was 14 and came here where the body of my other half is 90… UGH I HATE BEING OLD BT AT LEAST IM NOT SHORT he he"

"Oh WHAT! Will you please stop calling me short!"

"Nope sorry…. Anyways we're here"

"This is it. I mean it looks like this place has be burnt down ages ago"

"Yep it is. It might look ruined but this is where it is. I just have to find it"

"What? YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS"

"Oops I didn't mention that before. Well now you know. So shorty, you can enter the house over there" points to a crack in the wall "and I will be over here"

"ARG! I cannot fit through there. Are you nuts?"

"Maybe hehe"

"UGH just go in!"

"Ladies first!"

"WHAT I AM NOT A WOMAN"

"Sorry you hair made me think you were a girl"


End file.
